Debilidad
by Samara Cuenta Cuentos
Summary: Oneshot: La carne es débil, incluso para los vampiros. Y Jasper es el más débil del clan de los Cullen. Ha bebido sangre humana y no puede resistir la culpa de haber decepcionado a su familia. Ahora, sólo una persona puede hacerlo recapacitar: Bella.


_Este es mi primer fic de Twilight.  
Aunque hace tiempo tengo esta idea rondando en la cabeza... apenas hoy me atreví a escribirlo.  
Si hay alguien leyendo: ¿qué tal un review? De las opiniones dependerá si me animo a más o no :P  
Saludos!_

**

* * *

**

Debilidad

La mayoría de los Cullen habían salido de caza esa tarde en que Edward me llevó a la mansión para que Alice me hiciera la decimonovena prueba de mi vestido de bodas. Estábamos solos y pensábamos que pasaría otro largo rato hasta que los demás llegaran, por lo que nos sorprendió a los tres ver la puerta de la sala abrirse de par en par. Levantamos la mirada al mismo tiempo.

Carlisle, Rosalie, Esme y Emmet tenían una expresión de espanto en sus hermosos, perfectos rostros. Todos ellos miraban a Alice con algo parecido a la compasión. El único que desvió la mirada fue Carlisle, que fulminó a Edward con una advertencia que sólo él podría percibir.

Alice cerró los ojos un momento y al instante siguiente los abrió con una expresión desorbitada en la cara.

-Oh, no, Jasper…

-Tranquila, Alice. –se apresuró a decir Esme, recorriendo la distancia que las separaba a una velocidad vampírica y tomándola por los hombros. –Estará bien.

-Nos ha pillado desprevenidos, pero estará bien. –agregó Carlisle, también acercándose a ella y sujetando una de sus manos. Emmet abrazó a Rosalie y se quedaron de pie a un costado, mirando la escena. Para mí esa conversación no tenía ni pies ni cabeza, pero comenzaba a preocuparme por Jasper. ¿Por qué no estaba con ellos? ¿Qué podría haberle sucedido?

Miré a Edward y me sorprendí al observar las facciones de su rostro. Una mezcla de enojo y compasión brillaba en sus pupilas, que a cada minuto se iban decolorando hacia un negro impenetrable, como si no pudiera contener sus emociones. Se había llevado dos dedos al puente de la nariz y miraba fijamente el suelo, como si lo analizara en profundidad.

Puse una mano en su hombro para distraerlo y su mirada se desvió hacia mí. No hubo sonrisa ni abrazo para mí, sino más de esa expresión preocupante.

-¿Qué sucedió con Jasper? –inquirí, con la voz temblorosa. Edward contestó en un susurro apenas audible para mí, pero aún así pude oírlo.

-Encontró a _la_ _sua cantante_.

-¡Tengo que ir a verlo! –exclamó Alice de pronto, saltando sobre sus pies, lejos de Carlisle y Esme. Ambos corrieron hacia ella nuevamente y la sujetaron otra vez, pero fue Rosalie quien habló:

-No quiere hablar con nadie ahora, Alice. Está espantado, se siente terriblemente culpable. Y siente que nos ha decepcionado a todos.

Entonces comprendí lo que había pasado. Jasper… un vampiro vegetariano débil que había salido de caza y, seguramente, se había cruzado con un humano con un aroma irresistiblemente delicioso para él. No pudo contener sus instintos. _Bebió sangre humana_.

Un notorio escalofrío me recorrió todo el cuerpo, y Edward lo percibió al instante. Su primera reacción fue abrazarme por la cintura y estrecharme contra sí con fuerza, como si me protegiera de mis propios pensamientos. Como si me protegiera de Jasper, que no estaba presente. Aunque tal vez estuviera cerca…

La pequeña Alice se removía, inquieta y exasperada, en los brazos de sus padres adoptivos. Emmet se unió a la carga, con una expresión seria, muy rara en él, y la miró de frente.

-Tienes que comprender, Alice. Déjalo solo por un rato. Estará bien.

-¿Cómo pude no haberlo visto? –sollozó sin lágrimas la duendecillo, todavía luchando contra el agarre de los otros vampiros. –¡Suéltame Carlisle, por favor! ¡Debí haberlo visto!

-No podrías haberlo hecho, corazón. –intentó calmarla Esme, en un murmullo suave y comprensivo. –Fue muy repentino. No tuvo tiempo de decidir, porque se dejó llevar… por sus instintos.

Después de las palabras de Esme se hizo el silencio en la habitación. Lo único que se oía entonces era el suave crujir de las ramas de los árboles afuera, mecidas por el viento que anunciaba una noche tormentosa, y los sollozos ahogados de Alice, que ahora estaba refugiada en el pecho de Carlisle, imposibilitada para hacer cualquier movimiento y desesperada por consolar a su pareja. Yo tenía los ojos muy abiertos y escrutaba el exterior buscando algún signo de la cercanía de Jasper. Pero no tenía miedo.

Con suavidad, me separé de los brazos de Edward y me giré hacia él para mirarlo a la cara. Había tomado una decisión y estaba segura de que me encontraría protegida si Alice veía en mi futuro inmediato. Ella levantó la vista hacia mí y me miró fijamente, pero yo necesitaba poner en palabras lo que pensaba para que Edward comprendiera lo que iba a hacer.

-Quiero salir y hablar con él. –musité, lo más firmemente que pude. Aún así mi voz sonó seca, pastosa, y mi novio reaccionó tal y como yo esperaba que hiciera.

-No, Bella. Ya oíste a Emmet, hay que…

-Escucha, Edward. ¿Quién mejor que un humano para hacerlo entrar en razón y que lo convenza de volver? –interrumpí, antes de que pudiera decir nada. Edward cerró los ojos un momento y luego los abrió, al momento en que me tomaba de ambas manos.

-No querrás salir afuera y ver eso, Bella. Ha traído consigo el _cadáver_. –dijo duramente, como si quisiera darle más sentido a la frase acentuando una palabra tan fuerte. Me estremecí levemente, y por un momento titubeé sobre mi elección, pero estaba decidida a hacerlo. Miré a Alice, quien asintió con la cabeza ligeramente, y dijo:

-Estará bien, Edward. Déjala ir.

Mi novio se fijó en su hermana por un largo instante, leyendo sus pensamientos. Tras un minuto de debatir consigo mismo y con la mente de Alice, pareció acceder a regañadientes. Me tomó de la mano y me llevó afuera despacio, con tranquilidad, aunque su rostro denotaba preocupación.

-Estaré cerca. –me susurró al oído cuando nos detuvimos frente a la primera línea de árboles. Me abrazó y me dio un beso en la frente, tal vez intentando calmarme. Mi corazón latía a un ritmo desenfrenado, pero yo sabía que no era por el miedo. Edward debió pensar que podía hacerme cambiar de opinión en el último instante. Pero cuando me soltó, yo me giré hacia la densidad del bosque y empecé a caminar, guiada únicamente por mis instintos.

Sabía que podía sencillamente perderme entre los árboles si Jasper estaba lejos de donde Edward me había dejado para avanzar sola. Pero no me tomó más de dos minutos sentir una fuerte oleada de culpabilidad que se hacía cada vez más intensa en la medida en que avanzaba. Tuve que apretarme el pecho con una mano para continuar sin arrojarme al suelo a llorar como una condenada. El sentimiento de Jasper era muy fuerte. ¿Cómo podía soportarlo?

Hasta que finalmente lo vi. Estaba de pie frente a un enorme árbol, con la cabeza pegada al tronco, que estaba ligeramente inclinado hacia atrás, como si lo hubiera golpeado hasta casi tirarlo abajo. Tenía los ojos cerrados y ambas manos enredadas en su desordenado cabello rubio. Su boca formaba un rictus amargo y atormentado, y aunque estaba inmóvil como una estatua, me dio la sensación de que si fuera un ser humano estaría temblando de pies a cabeza, presa de un espasmo emocional. Si me sintió llegar, no se dio por aludido.

Me acerqué hasta él, intentando por todos los medios evitar mirar el bulto que había a sus pies. Sabía que ahí estaba la que había sido su presa, pero no quería detenerme a pensar en eso. No quería tener miedo y transmitírselo. Estaba ahí para consolarle, así que tenía que armarme de valor y acercarme sin temor.

Di un paso hacia él, y luego otro, y otro más. Cuando estuve a apenas unos centímetros, mis ojos clavados en la parte posterior de su cabeza platinada, alcé una mano temblorosa y la apoyé en su hombro. No se movió.

-¿Jasper? –probé, en un murmullo. Prefería que mi voz apenas se oyera para mí misma, porque sabía que él podía oírla, y no que sonara temblorosa e insegura. Asintió con la cabeza sin abrir los ojos. -¿Cómo te encuentras?

No respondió. Aún en ese estado deplorable hasta para un vampiro, seguía siendo tan hermosamente perfecto como fue siempre. Su porte alto, leonino, estaba desmadejado por la inclinación de su espalda, que se curvaba hacia abajo mientras se apoyaba con ambas manos en el tronco del árbol. Una fina lluvia caía sobre nosotros insistentemente, mojándome el cabello y pegándomelo a la cara y la nuca. A él se lo hacía brillar de una manera imposible.

Pasó un minuto entero de silencio hasta que se atrevió a hablar. Su voz sonaba rota, cascada.

-Vete, Bella. No quiero hacerte daño.

Me estremecí por tercera vez en un lapso de diez minutos, pero no hice caso a su demanda. Apreté los dedos alrededor de su hombro, de donde no había bajado la mano. Nunca antes me había acercado tanto a este vampiro. Nunca antes le había temido menos como en ese instante. En ese momento me parecía mucho más débil que yo misma, aún siendo sólo una humana.

-Mírame, Jasper. –dije en voz alta, y me sorprendió de que mi voz sonara tan firme en ese momento. No respondió, ni alzó la cabeza. Siguió con los ojos cerrados y la mandíbula apretada, sin moverse un milímetro. Probé una vez más. –Mírame.

Despacio, como si no quisiera asustarme, soltó el árbol que había estado agarrando y se giró hacia mí, todavía con los ojos cerrados. Mi mano cayó a un costado de mi cuerpo cuando lo solté del agarre de su hombro. Nos encontramos frente a frente, pero seguía reacio a mirarme a la cara. Me forcé a un nuevo acercamiento y sin darme tiempo a dudar, levanté otra vez mi mano temblorosa y la puse en su fría y marmórea mejilla.

Se estremeció, seguramente, oliendo mi sangre demasiado cerca. Entonces abrió los ojos y tuve que contener el grito ahogado que quiso salir de mi pecho. Quise echarme a correr y refugiarme en los brazos de Edward. El latido de mi corazón se había acelerado unas diez veces. Pero me obligué a mantener el contacto de mis dedos en su rostro.

Sus ojos, por primera vez, se me presentaban diferentes a lo que habían sido siempre. Seguían siendo del color del topacio, pero había allí unas finas manchitas color borgoña que se iban extendiendo como hilos hacia el interior de sus pupilas. El color del iris de los vampiros que bebían sangre humana. El color más aterrador para mí.

-¿No me temes ahora? –susurró, muy bajo, como un silbido. Su expresión seguía guardando el mismo tormento de antes, lo que lo hacía aún más hermoso y aterrador de lo que era normalmente. Levantó la mano para retirar la mía de su mejilla y dejarla caer, otra vez, pesadamente junto a mi cuerpo. Dio un corto paso hacia atrás, alejándose de mí todo lo que el cadáver a sus pies se lo permitía. -¿No tienes miedo de que beba también tu sangre?

-No.

Continuó mirándome fijamente, confundido por mi respuesta. Comenzaba a acostumbrarme al nuevo color de sus ojos, preguntándome por cuánto tiempo estarían así. Me forcé a volver a la realidad y a decir algo más para quitarle las dudas que podrían estar surgiendo en su cabeza.

-No te temo, Jasper, porque sé quién eres. –musité con seguridad. –Sé que te sientes fatal, puedo sentirlo también. Pero también sé que no lo hiciste intencionalmente.

-¿No lo hice intencionalmente? –graznó, alzando la cabeza hacia el cielo, hacia las gotas de agua, cada vez más gruesas, que nos mojaban a ambos la cara. –Soy un monstruo, Bella. Soy el único aquí que no puede contenerse.

-Es más duro para ti que para todos los demás, Jasper. –refuté, sacudiendo la cabeza. –Tú no estabas acostumbrado a esta vida, a esta forma de alimentarte. Y todos tenemos una debilidad.

-De seguro tu debilidad no es tan inmoral como alimentarte de seres humanos. –replicó, cortante y frío. Bajó la cabeza hasta que nuestras miradas se encontraron otra vez y me sorprendió no sentirme insegura ante sus ojos cada vez menos dorados y más rojos.

Nos quedamos en silencio por un momento muy largo, tan sólo mirándonos el uno al otro, hasta que ya no pude sostener su mirada, y la desvié hacia el suelo. Error.

Su presa había sido una chica. Una hermosa chica de largo cabello rizado y castaño claro cayendo en ondas sobre sus hombros. Tenía los ojos cerrados y estaba pálida como la cera en su lecho de muerte. Parecía dormir, porque a pesar de haber sido mordida por un vampiro, tenía una sonrisa tranquila en el rostro. ¿Podría ser que la visión de un ser mortalmente angelical la calmara momentos antes de morir?

Alcé la cabeza otra vez para mirar a Jasper, pero él ya no me miraba. Había seguido la dirección de mi mirada y ahora veía a la joven, que no tendría mucho más de veinte años, tendida en el suelo sobre el manto de hojas secas. Su expresión aterrorizada y culpable se acentuó.

-Tal vez… -titubeé, intentando encontrar las palabras. –Tal vez te sientas mejor si… le damos un entierro, un entierro digno.

Alzó la cabeza hacia mí y me miró, como sin comprender. Luego asintió levemente. Me hizo una seña para que me corriera a un lado y yo me alejé lo menos posible, recostando mi espalda en un árbol cercano y cerrando los ojos para no mirar. Por el sonido que estaba haciendo, pude imaginar que estaba cavando una fosa con sus propias manos junto al árbol torcido.

Ese rústico trabajo le tomó menos de lo que me llevaba a mí preguntarme mentalmente cuánto podía tardar en cavar una tumba. Cuando volví a abrir los ojos, estaba empujando el montículo de tierra sobre el cuerpo sin vida, tapándolo de la vista. Sus manos y sus ropas estaban manchadas de tierra y barro, pero a ninguno de los dos nos importó. Me acerqué con inusitada tranquilidad cuando acabó con el trabajo y se quedó mirando la tierra a sus pies. Nos quedamos callados, los dos con los ojos fijos en el suelo, sin saber que hacer o qué decir; hasta que él cortó el silencio.

-Esto no me hace sentir mucho mejor. Todavía no sé por qué la traje aquí.

Yo tampoco lo sabía. Pero ¿acaso no era comprensible? ¿Qué podía hacer un vampiro desesperado con el cadáver de su propia presa?

-Jasper… -llamé, mirándole. Alzó la vista hacia mí, todavía muy apenado, y yo hice un esfuerzo por regalarle una media sonrisa tranquilizadora como la que Esme le había dado a Alice, pero no creo que haya funcionado del todo. –Está bien. Todos te perdonarán, y lo olvidarán. No has decepcionado a nadie.

Se quedó quieto, estático en su sitio, completamente callado.

-¿_La_ _tua cantante_? –pregunté, aunque fuera innecesario. Asintió, cerrando los ojos y volviendo a abrirlos para mirarme otra vez, como esperando que dijera algo más. –Eso lo hace más comprensible… y menos horroroso.

No me creí que con ese sencillo y torpe comentario pudiera arrancarle una leve, triste sonrisa. Sus colmillos brillaron a la tenue luz del día ante mí, pero, una vez más, no me dio miedo. Estaba acostumbrada a verlo, aún cuando Jasper era el más temible de ese clan de vampiros para mí, por su pequeña debilidad. Le sonreí de vuelta.

-Alice está muy preocupada por ti. –confesé, pensando que probablemente él ya lo supiera. Estábamos cerca de la casa y, de seguro, podía sentir las emociones de todos sus integrantes. Sobre todo las de Alice. Fue en se momento que sentí aumentar otra vez la oleada de culpa que él soltaba de manera casi inconsciente. Me apresuré a añadir: -No por esto. Está preocupada porque no quieras hablar con nadie. Teme por tu temor, Jasper. Teme que creas que la has decepcionado cuando en verdad no es así.

-No soy digno para vivir en esta familia. –masculló, cayendo repentinamente al suelo de rodillas y hundiendo las manos en la tierra bajo la cual había enterrado el cuerpo de su víctima. –Debería irme lejos de aquí.

Me arrodillé a su lado y por tercera vez en un día, lo cual parecía demasiado teniendo en cuenta que sólo había pasado un rato, lo toqué, poniendo mi mano en su hombro. Me estremeció una oleada todavía más fuerte de angustia, y mis ojos escocieron por un llanto repentino que no pude reprimir. Bajé la mirada hacia el improvisado sepulcro sin soltarle el hombro y las lágrimas cayeron libremente por mis mejillas.

-No puedes… no puedes irte por esto. –sollocé, y mi voz sonó a súplica. Se giró hacia mí, sorprendido, con las cejas alzadas. -¿Dejarás a Alice con ese profundo malestar que siente ahora porque no quieres que se acerque a ti? ¿Te irás sin haber comprendido cuánto te aprecia tu familia, hagas lo que hagas, aún si tus acciones están _mal_?

No respondió a mis preguntas, pero tras un rato de silencio, negó dos veces con la cabeza, moviéndola a un lado y a otro suavemente. Yo no había dejado de llorar, pensando en esa pobre chica, que había llegado al final de sus días sin saberlo, sin haberlo previsto. Sin tener la oportunidad de despedirse de sus seres queridos o de cumplir su último deseo.

Jasper puso una mano temerosa en mi hombro y me giró suavemente para enfrentarme. Nos miramos por unos instantes y, para mi sorpresa, levantó la otra mano y recogió una lágrima que se escurría por mi mejilla.

-¿Por qué lloras, Bella? ¿Estás llorando por mí?

Negué con la cabeza.

-No lloro por ti, Jasper. Lloro _para ti_, pero lloro _por ella_. –respiré profundamente y volví a mirar la tierra removida. –Soy la única que puede derramar lágrimas por ella a unos cuantos kilómetros a la redonda. Tal vez… esto sea lo más parecido a una digna despedida.

Tras un momento de reflexionar sobre mis palabras, lo vi ponerse de pie y tenderme una mano. La tomé, y me ayudó a pararme con firmeza, pero alejándose en seguida de mi cuerpo, de mi calor y mi olor humanos.

-Volvamos. –dijo simplemente, mirando hacia el lugar por donde yo había llegado. Su voz sonaba ahora menos culpable y más resuelta. –Nos están esperando.

Echamos a andar hacia la casa. Él iba por delante, caminando a un ritmo lento, humano, de modo que yo podía alcanzarlo. Pero me quedé a unos tres pasos de distancia hasta que llegamos a la primera hilera de árboles a través de los cuales se hacían visibles las paredes de la mansión Cullen. Edward apareció a mi lado de la nada y me abrazó por la cintura, refugiándome en su pecho y depositando un beso en lo alto de mi cabeza. Nos quedamos de pie bajo la lluvia, viendo a Jasper avanzar hacia la entrada y a Alice abrir la puerta de un golpe para lanzarse a sus brazos con resolución. Él la apretó contra sí con fuerza, cerrando los ojos y enviando una oleada de calma para todos los presentes. Los demás estaban en el umbral de la puerta y los miraban emocionados. Pienso que, si hubieran podido llorar, lo habrían hecho a lágrima viva.

-Eres increíble. –susurró Edward cerca de mi oído, esparciendo su aliento por mi cuello mientras apoyaba su mentón en mi hombro. Podía sentir su pecho frío y duro pegado a mi espalda. Su voz, aún en un sonido tan bajo, sonaba deslumbrada, orgullosa. –Lo has hecho mejor que cualquiera de nosotros.

Me giré para mirarlo a los ojos y me puse en puntas de pie para depositar un suave y casto beso en sus labios.

-Pronto seremos hermanos. No podía hacer menos por él.

Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, Edward no se molestó por la tácita mención a mi cercana transformación. Sólo me sonrió con ternura y atrapó mis labios con dulzura y evidente satisfacción. Cuando nos separamos, sentí una mano sobre mi hombro y me giré para ver de quién se trataba. Una pequeña y muy emocionada Alice me estrechó en un fuerte abrazo y suspiró en mi oído:

-Gracias, _hermana_.

* * *

_Si llegaron hasta aquí, espero que les haya gustado. Si no es así, también me gustaría que me lo hicieran saber._


End file.
